Moonstar
by xXTheOtakuFaeryXx
Summary: "Because when you're hopelessly in love with your best friend, all you can do is confess without meaning to. "
1. Moonstar

_**Moonstar**_

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**Itsumo eien ni- Forever and always**

**Hai- Yes**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Len © Vocaloid people**

**Rin © Len**

* * *

The wind blew softly, ruffling the lush green grass and causing a wave of sakura petals to be blown across the night sky. Rin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and giggled delightedly as she twirled around outside. Len observed her quietly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched how Rin's pure white dress flowed like water around her, adding the illusion of grace that he didn't quite think was an illusion anymore. Rin had turned from a slightly awkward child into a beautiful and charming fourteen year old girl whose main goal in life seemed to be having fun while helping everyone she saw. Len closed his crystalline eyes and tilted his head back, as if he was offering his thoughts to the star-filled skies. The wind carefully and reassuringly brushed his face, as if it were telling him it was listening.

"Len-kun! Come over here! You must feel so lonely all by yourself over there!" Rin called, interrupting his train of thought. Len blinked, registering her words in his mind before walking over towards Rin.

"Rin-chan, don't you feel lonely by yourself too?" Len asked, once again taking note of how she never seemed to care about herself.

"Of course not silly! I have you and the whole sky! We all live under the same sky, so no matter far we are from each other, we're still connected to each other through the sky. You didn't know that though so you were lonely!" Rin grinned, her blue eyes lighting up like the stars in the sky as she tapped Len on the tip of his nose. Len was blushing furiously, but luckily Rin didn't seem to notice because she had already turned away to stare at the sky with her hands clasped behind her back. "The sky is very pretty, especially at night. Don't you agree?" Rin asked, never taking her eyes off of the stars in the sky.

"Mhmm~ it's beautiful." Len murmured, but the blond-haired girl didn't know that he wasn't talking about the sky anymore.

"Do you think you can catch me?" she asked abruptly, turning to face Len. He gave her a startled look in return.

"I-I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're going to chase me!" Rin took off running, kicking off her pink sandals. Len gaped at her before realizing that the watch he had been previously wearing had disappeared, and had probably gone missing when Rin met him at the expansive park a little over an hour ago. Miku had given him that watch when he asked her the time one too many times. With a slight groan but smiling none the less, Len took off after Rin.

After running down the rather steep hill and perhaps a little farther, Rin collapsed on the ground, her silky blond curls splayed around her like a halo and her blue eyes sparkling. Len soon caught up to her and flopped on the ground next to Rin, his breathing slowly going back normal. Rin turned over and cuddled into Len's side, putting his watch on his chest. Even after Len took the watch back, Rin kept her hand over his heart. She felt his heart beat faster and she smiled inwardly—she knew what that meant.

Rin looked at the stars overhead, a serene look settling on her face. "Len-kun, if you were a star, I think that you'd be the North Star because it's the brightest. You make everyone feel happier with that cute quality of yours. So if I were a star, which one would I be? I think that I would be that little one over there." She pointed to an insignificant sparkle by the North Star.

"I think that you would be the Moonstar because you shine the most out of anyone in the world. There's no way that you could be that little speck over there." Len's face was flushed with embarrassment and Rin smiled sweetly at him.

"Len-kun, there's no such thing as a Moonstar." She giggled, blinking owlishly at him.

"I know Rin-chan, but you asked me what star you'd be, and the moon is the biggest and brightest thing in the sky. So now you're a Moonstar." Len tentatively ran a hand through her hair, a motion that she didn't reject.

"Aw, thank you Len-kun! You're amazing! That's why I like you." Rin gave him a one-armed hug from their position on the ground.

"I love you too." It was an automatic response that Len didn't mean to say, and it was loud enough for Rin to hear. She snapped her head up but otherwise didn't move away from Len.

"Y-you do?" she knew that he liked her, but she thought that it was just a small crush. It was time for her feelings to come out into the open too.

"I-um-er-yes. I-I do." Len stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Rin as much as possible. His stomach was doing flip-flops and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Rin gently cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"Well that's good, because in all of the twelve years that I've known you, I've never felt more strongly about what I'm about to say. I love you." Rin closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Len's in a sweet, passionate kiss that had Len frozen. Rin smiled into the kiss, causing him to snap back to reality and kiss back.

"Aishiteru, Rin." Len said when they broke apart from lack of air, the slight quaver in his voice gone.

"Itsumo eien ni." Rin finished, leaning in to press her forehead against his as they locked eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Hai." Len agreed quietly, kissing her lips once more.

_~So the princess got her prince in the end after all~_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I got the Japanese right, I just looked it up so… Len's Japanese I know is right, but other than that… Rin-chan is awfully optimistic isn't she? And very, very out of character., I had fun writing this though, so please don't troll. It's not nice. Len-kun is fourteen as well, and if you couldn't already tell, they're lovers, NOT siblings. Oh, and when it says 'In all the twelve years that I've known you' Rin-chan has known Len-kun since she was three. Obviously.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS FOR ME! I know it's sort of...ehh, but it was originally a reader insert, which aren't allowed on the site. I had it here earlier before I found out, so this may or may not be familiar. This time around, however, there'll be a second chapter!**


	2. Sunrise Wish

**Moonstar**

**Disclaimer: **

**Len © Vocaloid people**

**Rin © Len**

* * *

"Look Len-kun! The sun is going to rise soon!" Rin shook the sleeping form of Len Kagamine, excitedly pointing to the slivers of sunlight bursting over the dew covered ground.

"Hmm~ what was that Rin-chan? Oh, the sunrise right? Is that what you were talking about?" Len cracked open an aqua blue eye and squinted at the sun. Blinking once, he tiredly rubbed one eye with his hand.

"SQUEE! You're so cute when you do that! You look like a little kitten!" Rin glomped Len, switching into fan girl mode.

"Aieee! P-please get off of me Rin-chan!" Len cried, struggling uselessly in her fangirl-induced strength hug.

"Wha-oh sorry Len-kun. I was kinda out of it for a second there." Rin said sheepishly, blushing under Len's suspicious look.

"It's okay. Just please don't do it again. It's very scary." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, giving Rin a brief smile. Rin frowned, removing her hand from his. She put her index fingers on the corners of his lips and pushed them upwards, giving him a joker-like smile. Rin's frown deepened.

"Smile! Why won't you smile Len-kun? You're so cute when you smile!" Rin whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Now it was Len's turn to frown.

"But I don't _want_ to be cute! I'm a _man!_" he insisted, narrowing his eyes at her like a moody teenager. Rin rolled her eyes, the corners of her lips twitching upwards.

"Len-kun, when a girl calls you cute, that means that you…you make her—er—me, happy. So when I call you cute, it's because it makes me love you even more than I already do. And you make me happy when you smile, so please do it more often." Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his little ponytail.

"I…make you happy?"

"Of course you do! Don't be silly!" Rin giggled, the warm sunlight shining on her face and making her bright smile even more radiant. Len's eyes softened as he looked into her beautiful blue pools of kindness that sparkled like the dew in the luxurious green grass.

"Do you promise?" Len asked curiously.

"Yup! Why wouldn't I? I wuv you!" she screamed childishly, throwing her arms up into the air and falling onto the grass with a huge grin plastered on her face and her eyes closed against the blinding light. Rin threw an arm over her face, casting a shadow long enough to allow her to open her eyes. With her other hand, she pointed to the horizon. "Len-kun! Make a wish!" she cried, staring fixatedly at the pink and orange sky in delight.

Len cocked his head to the side in confusion. "A…wish? What for?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Rin's as he took the spot next to her.

"Because! If you make a wish at sunrise, or a 'Sunrise Wish,' then it'll come true! Mine is that I wish for us to be together forever!" Rin smiled, drawing little hearts on the back of Len's hand. Len blushed, then leaned in so close to Rin that their eyelashes were nearly touching.

"What about a Sunrise Kiss? What does that bring?" he whispered, smirking slightly.

"Mmmm…luck for the two that share it?" Rin blushed and smiled as they connected their lips. A silhouette of two lovers kissing in the sunrise.

_~Luck will stay with the lovers until the love is no longer lucky. Love, however, is always lucky~_

* * *

**A/N: The end! The very end. No continuations. It's a bit…uhm…lovey? Lucky love! ;) Fluff fluff fluff! Ah, enjoy the movie I made! Well, it isn't a real movie, unless you count what you see in your head a movie, which I do. Sometimes. Blah! Just look up some pretty pictures if it matters that much! And don't yell at me. That's a no-no. -.-**


End file.
